A Life Together
by CaughtInTheUndertow25
Summary: Everyone has a side they want to hide. When that is revealed, and the person you love accepts it, there can only be one outcome. The promise of a life together.


**I Always Knew**

.

**A/N:** So, my R+V fic is on hold while I do this. This fandom is really waaay too tiny, I mean, only 4 fanfics? Come on. Also, I don't own the story or characters of Horimiya.

This is taking on the story just before Miyamura's confession, when Hori is sick. I'm going to do a different take on it, before expanding the story from there. I'm taking the parents out of the question here, but their friends and that little girl who looks like Kyoko Hori will still appear. He is also smart in this fic, but only to a certain extent. In terms of relationships, he's still dumb as a brick.

Pairing is HoriMiya. Duh. Also, Turo has moved on. I'll be using first names, except for Hori and Miyamura at the start.

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

Because I'm in Australia I use British English, which is different from American English. Example: smoulder (UK) / smolder (US).

Rated M just in case.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

For Izumi Miyamura, it was astounding how much a person's life could change.

When he grew up, he was never liked, never popular. In primary, he was always left out when the kids made groups, at lunch he sat alone at his own bench, quietly munching on leftovers from the night before. During junior high, he still failed to gain any sort of friends, and he still sat alone at his own bench.

He knew this was generally from his attitude and appearance, as a reserved, smart kid with glasses and long hair it was generally easy to see why he was left alone. It didn't make it any easier to stomach, though. He took to piercing himself, to draw away from the emotional pain that stabbed him every day and night.

When he got to senior high, still nothing had changed.

Until he met Kyoko Hori.

He had slowly started to take a liking to the pretty, slim brunette. And not just for her looks. She had spoken to him, even though she initially had no idea it was him, she had talked with him nonetheless. She had struck up a conversation with him, the unwanted ornament sitting in the classroom that no one even bothered glancing at.

She didn't judge people from their looks, and that was what he liked about her. Add that to her loving nature and her adorable way of getting mad easily, and Miyamura was completely head-over-heels.

Hori would easily admit, at first she had only been talking to the apparent stranger because he had taken care of her little brother. But, she soon found herself growing to like his personality, his kind, caring personality.

When she found out that this man, this handsome man with messy hair and a calm, refined face, was her classmate, she was shocked. She couldn't comprehend how he could be her classmate, he was like a completely different person. She realised, however, in that aspect they were alike. He had only showed this side of him to her, and she had shown only him her housewife side. And, to top off her confusion about her feelings for him, he was understanding about it, and never spoke of it to anyone.

Soon enough, they were inseparable. Of course, having the friendship of one of the most popular girls in the school had some benefits. Miyamura found himself with a bunch of new friends, from a guy who also had a crush on Hori, to a bunch of her friends that wanted to know who the "dark and handsome" man she talked with after school was. Despite this, they still spent most of their time together, at least after class. Miyamura found himself going out of his way to get to her house after school, something that didn't go unnoticed from Hori. He often used the excuse of wanting to play with her little brother, which he often did do, but she knew there were also ulterior motives.

During class was a different story, but it had the same conclusion. It took longer for people to adapt to him, but soon he had a bunch of friends that spent time with him during the day. Hori built up the confidence to talk with him during the day, and so did the guy formerly crushing on her, Toru Ishikawa. Soon enough, even Hori's friends began talking to him, one such girl being Yuki Yoshikawa.

But, as time went on, every single one of them noticed the chemistry between Miyamura and Hori. They noticed the intimate moments they shared with each other, and despite the latter's protests they started picturing them together. It got to a point when they would often skip school when the other was sick, to take care of them, and that's the situation that they had wound themselves up in today.

Kyoko Hori, the smart, classy school girl, had fallen ill, to a 'stupid' summer cold.

"Uhh..." She groaned, wishing for the comfort of her bed. It didn't take much thinking to see that she was in need of rest, but thinking was something she wasn't fit to do, at least in her current state.

"Go to sleep, sis." Sota piped in, with a cheeriness that contrasted heavily with Hori's dishevelled grogginess. "You're really sick."

She couldn't find words to respond, so she simply nodded, before clumsily stumbling towards her room, not caring that it was her younger brother that had scolded her about how sick she really was. She hadn't noticed that she was late for school, so she didn't expect the strong grip on her shoulders helping her to lie down.

She whipped around, or at least she turned as fast as her sick body would allow, and frowned at the thin boy with shaggy hair. "Why are you holding me this way?" She snapped, though it didn't sound too threatening. Miyamura simply laughed light-heartedly.

"It's ok, you clearly need help, Hori-san." He said simply, slowly nudging her door open with his foot as he did so. "Anyway, I'll be here for you when you need me, like you were when I was sick." He made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Any insecurities she might of felt instantly vanished when she fell into the warm comfort of her bed, and she sighed in content when a blanket was drawn over her.

Miyamura watched her softly, eyes misted with sadness. This was the girl he had fallen for, the girl who he loved. How much he wanted to tell her wasn't expressible in words, nor was how he felt for her.

Soon enough, Hori was still. He thought that this meant she was asleep, but he was so very wrong.

"Hori-san..." He sighed softly, now gazing softly at her head which was facing away from him. "I wish I could tell you how I felt about you. Nonetheless, I will stay here, I will protect you, look after you while you're sick. Because, I've loved you, for so long, Hori-san..." He murmured, before picking up a small chair. He placed it softly beside her bed, before going to sleep as well. He had long been troubled by his feelings for this girl, this trouble had been costing him sleep.

Hori, however was now finding it impossible to sleep. Why did she feel so complete, so happy? Could it be, that she loved this boy as well? She didn't know, and that made it truly more terrifying. _Damn, that's a bad excuse_, she thought to herself. She knew that she was just lying to herself. Of course she loved this person, this kind, caring person who had been bullied for no reason, yet still had the strength to be living happily today.

This was more than just a school kid crush, they both centred their lives around the other.

Hori didn't know what to think. Was the fact that Miyamura didn't know she had heard a blessing, or a curse? Either way, she knew that the time would come when she would have to tell him. When it did, however, she had no doubt what her answer was.

.

The next days passed on in such an ordinary fashion that it was easy to forget what had happened. Of course, for the people who didn't know, nothing seemed to be astray. But Miyamura, who could always somehow pinpoint when Hori was feeling down, seemed to know something was up. Hori could see that what had happened was troubling him as well, she could see it in the dark shadows under his dull eyes, which he duly hid under a cheerful facade.

Hori knew she could wait no longer. The time had to come eventually. She sent a wistful glance over at Miyamura, wondering if she should talk to him later.

"Watcha staring at?" Yuki's voice surprised the teenager, causing her to scowl.

"Mind your own business!" She snapped, glaring at her laughing friend. "What's so funny?" She asked, mindful of the blush slowly creeping up her neck. Yuki quickly shook her head, running off, not bothering to conceal the giggles any longer. Hori immediately began pounding her fists together.

"Are you alright, Hori-san?"

It took all her restraint to stop her from squealing at that very moment. The blush from before started speeding up, reaching her cheeks in an instant. She turned, hesitantly, smiling at the teen that had seemingly captured her heart.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine!" She exclaimed, with fake vigour, hoping Miyamura would let it go. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged, finding no reason to argue with her. Hori sighed, hoping she wouldn't come to regret this decision. "Actually, Miyamura-kun? Can you see me after school, at my house." He gave her a smile, and a thumbs up, before going to 5th period.

Hori closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, turning her attention to studies for the time being.

.

As the final two periods of the day passed by, Hori found herself trying to avoid Miyamura, though he seemed none the wiser as to what was going on. Her friends, however, seemed to notice this, and looked determined to sign their own death wishes. That meaning, they wouldn't stop annoying and pestering her about it.

The end of the day couldn't come soon enough, and when it did come she instantly sped home, not sparing a thought for her friends. Miyamura, noticing the path she took, silently walked off to the shops. There he picked up the usual groceries she usually bought on a Friday, which she had seemingly forgotten in her rush.

As he calmly walked to her home, with her groceries in his hands, he started to change his appearance. He pocketed his glasses, took off his coat, loosened up his shirt and ruffled his hair.

When he reached her home, he calmly rang the doorbell, standing patiently in the sun, wary of the melting ice creams he had bought for them. She appeared, smiling, her hair done up as usual, before noticing the groceries in his hand.

"Oh..." She gasped, feeling her stomach flutter. _He does so much for me_. "Thanks, Miyamura-kun." She softly took the plastic bags, taking them inside to the kitchen. Miyamura cautiously followed her in, uncertain of what she had wanted to talk about earlier. He smiled lightly when she returned, gesturing at him to sit down.

"So, Hori-san, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked quietly, pushing down the nerves that threatened to stop and stutter his speech. She looked away, thinking of what to say in this tense, vital moment to their relationship. She wanted to go further than just being a friend, but she was scared pushing it too far would make her sound stupid or desperate, or even worse, end their relationship.

"I was awake." The first time she said it, it was so faint, barely a whisper that Miyamura was sure he had misheard.

"Pardon? Sorry, my hearing is off for some reason." Miyamura seemed confused, as he forced a chuckle.

"I...I was awake. I heard what you said." Hori said it again, louder, before turning to face Miyamura, directly looking into his eyes. "I heard everything." She couldn't stop the tears that slowly but surely began to trickle out of her eyes. Miyamura was so stunned he didnt know what to think, let alone say. He felt his mouth dry, and a cold sweat was starting to develop on his palms and forehead.

"W-Well, what I said that day, I meant every word." He managed. "And if you don't want to...well, I-I understand if you'd find it better if I just left you alone now, because-" He stopped when Hori slapped him.

"You idiot..." She mumbled, before hugging Miyamura, her Miyamura, as hard as she could, her tears flowing freely on his shoulder that her head was now buried in. "I knew how you felt about me. I always knew. But I could never bring myself to admit that I felt the same way about you, I was just scared that you wouldn't accept me."

"I guess you could say the same for me. I was scared you would reject me, and if you did, I wouldn't know what to do anymore." Miyamura consoled Hori, his soft, calm voice soothing her. "It's alright now, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

She couldn't help but smile at him, he was always able to make her feel better, he was always there when she needed him. He was all that she needed.

"I love you, Izumi."

The short silence that followed brought along a feeling of dread for Kyoko Hori. Miyamura was stunned by the sudden use of his first name, and also by the sudden outburst of her feelings for him. However, he smiled to himself, finding his reply soon enough.

"I love you, I always have, Kyoko."

**(A/N: Now I'm using first names for all characters.)**

.

The couple were finally dating. It had taken too long, that was for sure. They had kept their feelings bottled inside for so long, and when they had finally found the feelings were mutual, euphoric didn't even come close to describing them.

Shortly after they had poured their hearts out to each other, Sota had arrived home. Miyamura had acted like nothing had happened, but they both knew it made no difference whether or not they told him; he already knew, or would find out easily. Sota, despite only being a little kid, had already noticed the fact that they were just that little bit closer, in everything they did, whether it be cooking or playing with him.

The time did come when Miyamura had to leave, like everyday. Sota had made his usual protests, and Kyoko had demanded he visit again, which he gladly agreed to. He had even said he would come over for the whole day on weekends from now on, unless he had something to do.

It left Kyoko by herself, as Sota slept early, even for a kid his age. She doubted she would sleep easily as him, her mind was flooded with thoughts about Izumi. She had no doubt that what they had shared, those few intimate moments, would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

Izumi Miyamura had simply been a boy that had piqued the interest of the class. He was a softly spoken, reserved, smart kid who was assumed by everyone to be an otaku. Everyone except Kyoko Hori. Truth was, he knew almost nothing about computers, he wore glasses purely to keep people away from him, due to his fear he would be hurt even more. He wore his hair around his face in neat, long bangs because he wanted to hide his piercings, that he thought would make people alienate him more. He wore the large blazer even during the summer to hide his tattoos.

But the people who had managed, or _bothered_, to get closer to him knew what kind of a person he was. Toru knew of his kind nature, Izumi had insisted he wouldn't go further with Kyoko if he approached her. When he was struck down, Izumi took it as his duty to make him feel better, and now he had moved on.

The person who was closest to him, however, was without doubt Kyoko. He had done grocery shopping for her, he took care of her little brother, and he even protected her when the student council were harassing her. It brought a strange feeling to her heart, to see the normally quiet and never angry Izumi lash out at someone, all to protect her. He had comforted her when he easily found that she was depressed, she had found her stress eased by simply his presence.

Now that they were finally together, Kyoko found herself really at peace, for the first time in a long time.

_I see, sleep comes easier when you are happy._

It was with those thoughts that Kyoko drifted off, a loose smile still on her lips as she thought about her Izumi Miyamura.

.

The weekend started off on the right foot for Kyoko. After breakfast, Sota had asked if he could go to a friend's house, and she said yes. However, when he opened the door, he was met with the face of Izumi.

"Ahh, Onii-san!" Sota exclaimed happily, grinning at the boy in front of him. "Well, I gotta go, today, I'm going off to my friends house! See ya!" His loud and excited voice had drawn the attention of Kyoko, who was now smiling at Izumi.

"Huh? You're not going to stay now that Izumi is here?" She asked, slightly puzzled. Sota always looked for any opportunity to play with Izumi, and he would always beg with him to stay. Her confusion grew when he laughed.

"Naah, you guys need some time _alone_." Neither of them missed the emphasis on the word 'alone', and both let their imagination run wild at what he had meant. "Bye, Onii-san, Onee-chan!" He laughed even louder, before speeding off. The pair looked at each other, both with red tinged cheeks. As they walked in, closing the door behind them, Kyoko made a point of standing closer to Izumi than usual.

"Was I interrupting any plans for you today?" Izumi asked, genuinely interested. Kyoko shook her head, finding her lips pursed shut. "In that case, is there anything you want to do today?" He asked, hoping to find a viable reason to spend time with her.

"Nothing really. On weekends I normally just do stuff around the house, buy groceries or take care of Sota." Kyoko replied matter-of-factly, but to her surprise she found Izumi frowning.

"Which leaves you no time to hang out with your friends." Izumi said calmly, hiding any emotion from his voice. It was a statement, not a question. Kyoko bit her lip. It was true, but, if she said it was it would only make him worry.

"Actually, I..." She looked at him, his understanding expression, and suddenly it hit her that he never lied to her. What use would it be to lie to him? "Yeah. I am always alone, outside of school." She held Izumi's gaze, meeting his cool, black eyes with her warm, auburn ones.

"No. You _were_ always alone. And you _never_ will be again, for as long as I can breath." His words moved Kyoko, making her feel like she would be happy forever, as long as he stayed by her side. _He really is good at taking care of people_. She smiled at him, her warm, carefree smile that she never showed anyone. She was tired of always having to put on a smiling face at school. Only Izumi could make her genuinely smile, and only she ever made him smile.

"And that goes for you as well. You never had anyone before, you were so determined to hide yourself. I-I'm thankful that you didn't hide it from me." Kyoko found herself tripping over her own words, but she was used to it by now, whenever she was with him it made her heart and mind race.

"Yeah. Remember, the first time you talked to me?" Izumi asked, a nostalgic tone to his voice. Kyoko nodded, unable to find a reason to protest. "I could tell, from there, that you weren't the type to judge by appearance." Izumi's cool eyes suddenly warmed with intensity. "And that wasn't the only thing I noticed. From the first few days of school, I could tell something was up with you. Everyone else seemed genuinely content with their lives, doing nothing all day.

"But I could tell your smile was forced. It seemed like something was always troubling you. I wanted so much to go up and talk to you, to go comfort you, but I always stopped, thinking people would think you were 'friends with a weirdo'. I didn't want you to be an outcast, so I hoped your stress would sort itself out." His eyes cooled off, back into the calm matte black she was used to.

"You cared so much about me, without even knowing me? I did nothing for you..." Kyoko trailed off, frail insecurities coming up to the surface.

"Yes you did. You talked to me. You risked looking like a weirdo, to come talk to me one day. Even if you say your friends were egging you on, many before had done everything they could to worm their way out of that situation." Izumi's expression softened as he continued quietly. "And anyway, you didn't need to know me to help me. Why should I have known you to help you?"

"You..." Kyoko couldn't find words, she found her throat instantly stop working as she thought of what to say. She could feel her eyes watering again.

"There's no need to look so sad." Izumi murmured softly, and she barely registered him moving before she felt his soft fingers wipe off the moisture from her eyes. After this, he continued. "Now that I do know you, I have every reason to help you. I could tell from the start you were a good person, that was so caring about others. It made me want to talk to you more." Izumi faltered for a second, like he had just realised where he was.

"Izumi, you've affected me too. You're the first person that I've ever opened up to. And, you're the only person I know who cares not for my looks, but for _me_. You can read my feelings like a book, and despite being a total stranger you did everything in your power to make me happy. Come to think of it, was that cake I got for my birthday last year from you?"

"Yeah... No one else really got you anything, so I thought..." Izumi wanted to move on to a different topic, but he let her continue on her reminiscing.

"I... I never got around to thanking you. Also, I still have this beautiful decorative ring you got me. It can't have been cheap." She mumbled, suddenly fondly staring at one of her fingers on her left hand.

"Don't mention it." Izumi smiled. Kyoko looked about to speak, so Izumi quickly continued. "But, no use being fixated on the past, hey? We have a whole weekend of free time together, so why don't we enjoy it?"

"Yeah..." Kyoko returned, suddenly finding a genuine smile on her face again. She made a promise to herself to stay by this man forever.

This man who could instantly wash her worries away.

.

They decided to go off and enjoy all the leisure spots that they had never had time to go to in their past. Neither of them had been to the public park before, so it was an entirely new experience for both of them, to sit in a peaceful public place surrounded by greenery.

They had brought the ice cream which Izumi had bought the day before, and were enjoying it along with the scenery. Following that, they had gone to eat lunch at a restaurant. The time for thinking of the past had come and gone, and now the pair were having their first date together. The only thing on their minds was the other. Neither of them really saw it as a date, they were both happy to just hang out together.

After they ordered, the two sat closer, hands joined.

"Izumi." Kyoko broke the short silence, causing the mentioned man to look at her questioningly. "Something Sota said had me thinking, whats going to happen after we leave school?"

"I think my parents want me to continue in our bakery. But, if you are going to university out of town, I'll go with you to whatever city or village you choose." His voice was soft and understanding, in a tone that was so familiar to her now.

"Actually, I was thinking," she paused slightly, looking at Izumi nervously, "I might stay and help your family business."

"Ehh?!" Izumi was understandably shocked, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "But, you're so smart and everything, you should go off and do a really big and important job!"

"That's the thing! I want to _make_ it a big job, _make_ your family's bakery the next big thing. Since it's your passion, I want to help you." Kyoko explained, feeling her chest bubble with happiness as Izumi's smile widened.

"My passion? Not really. But, what is _your_ passion?" Izumi asked, now deathly serious. Kyoko bit her lip, she really didn't know.

"What did you mean, when you said it wasn't your passion?" Izumi gave her a look, causing her to blush.

"Although I don't appreciate you changing the subject, I will answer your question regardless." Izumi stopped, thoughtfully staring into space. "Baking never was my passion. I guess the only reason I was ever good at it, is because I inherited it, from my parents. That being said, I don't know what my passion is, I was thinking of just helping you with yours." He broke off again, to give Kyoko a small smile that made her stomach flutter. "In that respect, I'm like you."

They were so busy talking to each other that they didn't realise their food arriving, and they were also not privy to the fact that they were receiving looks from around the building. It wasn't hard to spot that they were a couple, going from the fact that they were simply ignoring their food and were instead fixated on each other.

Only a waiter clearing his throat made them realise their situation, causing them to quickly eat their food, before leaving in due course. The date may of been short, but as they say, quality is more important than quantity.

The pair returned home happy, simply from spending time with each other.

The next day, Sunday, rolled around and passed by relatively quickly.

Izumi had spent most of the day working in the bakery, and Kyoko had taken the time free to finally get around to cleaning her house. Sota was present as well, and he had taken the liberty to complain about the non-presence of Izumi, despite passing it off just the day before.

When the night came, both were very much rueing a missed chance to spend time with each other. Admittedly, it was a productive day for both of them, but they still preferred to have fun together.

.

The new day promised a new type of challenge, and for Kyoko and Izumi it was how they would approach showing their relationship to the public.

Neither of them were sure of whether or not they would tell their friends they were dating, and they were also both unsure on whether or not to spend time with each other at school.

They mutually decided, without needing to use words, to hang out together. This part was easy, they already talked to one another a little before they started dating. It was also common knowledge between them that their friends must be informed, it would be improper not to tell them. So they did tell them. Rumours spread like wildfire, and soon they were the gossip subject of the school.

Izumi grew more and more frustrated at the things he was hearing out of them. He could take himself being called a weirdo, being called undeserving, but he couldn't, wouldn't, accept the insults being thrown at Kyoko. 'Dating a weirdo? She must be a weirdo too,' was a common thought that he heard, and it angered him to no end.

It was a decision he made himself, to reveal his true side of himself. Everyone has a side they want no one else to see, yet for Izumi, if Kyoko liked this side, it didn't matter what everyone else thought. Before he walked into his homeroom, he took the time to change his appearance. Glasses? Gone. Jacket? Gone. Hair? Ruffled out of its neat, straight style into the messy mane that was so different yet so familiar. He didn't go as far as to put on his piercings, though.

When he walked into the class, the ensuing moments could of made a dropping pin sound like a bomb. He noticed the stares of everyone around him, but he paid them no attention. He walked straight up to the desk next to Kyoko's, before calmly sitting down, sending her a smile.

The smile didn't go unnoticed, and many of the boys began narrowing their eyes when the girls began to swoon. Still, they had no idea who this guy was, just walking in and smiling at one of the beauties of the class.

"Who is that?" A girl finally voiced their opinion, and this time it was Yumi. "How do you know him, Kyoko?" Suddenly the attention was on Kyoko. As she gulped nervously, Izumi decided it was time for him to intervene.

"I'm her boyfriend. And if I hear any one of you insult her again, I'll personally see to it that you never even look at her again. Calling her a weirdo? Not acceptable. She is the kindest, prettiest girl I have ever met." Izumi had stood up, and was now standing protectively in front of Kyoko. "Am I clear?"

Timid nods were the class' reply. It seemed, drawing from the fact that no one was gaping in shock, that they hadn't put two and two together and figured out he was Miyamura.

"Wait, Hori-san, are you cheating on Miyamura-kun?!" Another kid popped in with his opinion, drawing approving nods from some others around the class. Izumi could feel the anger emanating from the girl behind him.

"No, you idiots, he is Miyamura!" Safe to say, Kyoko had had enough. She had watched as Izumi had stood up for her, now she was going to stand with him.

'Shocked' was not even close to describing the atmosphere of the class. The jeering air was gone, now they were wondering how someone could disguise their true appearance for so long, only to reveal it so openly.

But, no questions were asked, and instead, the whole class sinply stared at the couple for the rest of the day, mostly in thought.

.

As the school day passed by in a haze, the couple found each other as the light to guide them through it. No questions had been asked about Izumi, and for that both were thankful. But they still had to see out the rest of the school year, and there were still more than 9 months to go.

There was also Sota to think about. They both cared very much for him, feelings that were returned without much thought. They were like a family, and that was what they had wanted the whole time, just to be living with each other, in harmony.

The two found a comfortable silence between them as they walked home. Neither of them knew what the next few years had in store for them, both individually and as a couple. Neither were expecting a smooth ride, yet they felt that together, they would be able to stomach whatever was thrown at them.

"That went better than I expected." Izumi joked softly, smiling at the young woman walking by his side. That smile widened when he received a light punch on his arm.

"Then you and I had different expectations." She tried to use an exasperated tone, but it failed, her voice instead showing only happiness at spending time with Izumi. Izumi's light laughing brought a smile to her face, one which stayed until they reached the Hori household. When Izumi stopped at the door she turned, frowning.

"Come on in..." She murmured, looking at the floor, the slightest tinge of pink on her cheeks. Izumi looked away, sorrow on his face.

"Sorry, I've already skipped so many shifts to spend time-" Izumi stopped his lamenting, like he had suddenly remembered what he was saying, before continuing in a lighter tone. "Uhh, sorry, it's just I have to do some stuff for the bakery."

Kyoko had not missed the first part of what he had said, nor did she fail to figure out what he had meant. She bit her lip, choosing to silently accept his explanation, sending him off with a small nod.

"Bye, Kyoko." Izumi strode off, leaving Kyoko to think by herself. And she did a lot of thinking. She slowly ambled into her house, up the stairs and into her room, a deafening silence in the empty house. She jumped onto her bed, and the emotions she had kept inside were expelled as tears flew out of her eyes.

She couldn't understand why Izumi sacrificed so much for her. _"I've already skipped so many shifts to spend time with you." "If I hear any one of you insult her again, I'll..." _

She couldn't stifle the emotion coming out, manifested in the free-flowing tears from her russet eyes. _Why is it, that he is so able to comfort me, so willing to protect me?_ She felt weak, so weak, because she hadn't been able to do the same for him.

Minutes grew into hours, but time didn't seem to exist for those moments that she stayed, alone, in her room. The only thing that did exist, was the very same person that was clouding her thoughts, the same person that those thoughts were about anyway.

Izumi Miyamura.

The man who she was so used to having by her side, that when he left she felt incomplete. She was always feeling his touch, whether it be something like holding hands, or a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Kyoko?"

A soft voice penetrated the veil she had cast over herself, a voice she knew all too well. She heard light footsteps, followed by a hand on her back that fulfilled her longing. She couldn't muster words, but words were not needed for her to relate with Izumi.

"Sota came over and told me you were crying in your room," Izumi explained with a low voice. "I don't like it when you cry, so please be happy." His words were like a hammer, breaking through the walls she had set up around herself.

"Why?"

A single word stunned Izumi, his hand's soothing movements on her back faltering.

"Because I love you, and all I want is for you to be happy." He replied in a low voice, hoping that he hadn't upset her in any way.

When she turned around, she was the vision of happiness. Gleaming eyes stared back at him, her beaming face sparkling with slight jewels of moisture on her cheeks.

"You idiot." She murmured, before leaning in to kiss him.

It wasn't a particularly long kiss, but it showed what it needed to show. Love. Kyoko felt her insides light up like a smouldering fire, stemming from the place where their lips met.

Though their lips broke apart, they stayed together, in a warm embrace, ready and willing to live together, forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Chapter Done. This will be continued as a multi-chapter thing, hopefully.

Hope you guys liked it. Feedback is appreciated, and I really, really want to expand this fandom.


End file.
